There are a number of different dedicated media through which advertising, entertainment, information, and security and alert messages are separately provided in public spaces where people tend to congregate or queue, such as in transit networks or on elevators. These media include print advertisements, digital displays, and auditory public address systems. Inundation with different media makes it challenging to disseminate urgent security and alert information due to competition between different media for an individual's attention. Also, the cost of installing, maintaining and operating separate systems for each content type and content provider is burdensome to the managers of public spaces.
For example, in transit networks, digital information displays, generally referred to as passenger information display systems (PIDS), are often used to provide information regarding the transit network. PIDS can be used to display general information, such as scheduling information, and security and alert information. Such display systems may also be supplemented by separate public address or other audio systems. The content displayed by a PIDS is typically provided as a text-based display in a periodically updated, pre-recorded loop that a passenger reads as a scrolling message. Display systems on transit vehicles can also be provided with pre-recorded or real-time data streams for display to passengers within transit vehicles. In real-time and “near real-time” systems, the information can be fed directly to the transit vehicle, such as wirelessly, or can be otherwise updated at fixed positions along the route, or in stations and bus shelters.
Separate advertising media, such as billboards, posted advertisements, or electronic equivalents are also typically used to provide advertising to passengers or users, and in doing so provide a source of revenue to the transit authority. In general, advertising space is sold to an advertiser, and an ad is displayed in a designated space for a set time period.
There has also been a move on the part of many managers of public spaces, such as transit authorities, to deploy digital advertising displays as a new source of advertising revenue. Since such digital advertising systems are generally separate and distinct from the security and alert systems already installed, new infrastructure is required when such displays are introduced, the cost of which is generally assumed by the transit authority. Although such infrastructure costs may eventually be off-set by advertising revenue, the cost of adopting such new technology can be significant.
In view of the significant costs associated with maintaining separate dedicated infrastructures, and the time and effort required to manage and administer each separate system, it is, therefore, desirable to provide an integrated security alert, messaging and advertising system. Such a system could also alleviate user distraction due to inundation by multiple media formats, displays and content types.